mariokartdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Kart DS Wiki: Policies
Here at Mario Kart DS Wiki, we strive to be a family-friendly wiki, so it is important to keep things clean around here. If you are currently reading this now, please take at least 3-5 minutes to look at the rules below. General Rules *No swearing in the comments section, userpages, message walls etc. Doing so will result in a block. *No vandalism, spam or plagiarism allowed here. Doing so may result in a lengthy block. *No troll or sockpuppet accounts. They will just be blocked immediately. User Rules *All users must follow the rules. Any user who breaks the rules shall receive a block. *All users must have a appropriate name and avatar. If this is not followed, they will receive an infinite block. *All admins must treat users with kindness and respect. In return, normal users must do the same as well. If not, they will lose their rights or be blocked. *If you are given rights by a admin, you must be responsible and never abuse your rights. If you do, you will lose those rights and probably get blocked as well. Age All users and contributors must be 13 and over, as that is the rules across Fandom. Any user found to be 12 or under will be blocked until their 13th birthday. Editing Rules *When editing pages, they must be written in good quality. *No vandalism or spam allowed on pages. Any user caught doing this will result in a warning, then a block. *Do not upload fanmade images. They can only be added to userpages, message walls and blogs. *No info is to be copied or pasted onto pages. This is known as plagiarism. This is a very serious thing, any user caught doing this will result in a lengthy block. *No inappropriate images to be uploaded here. Any user caught doing this will result in a block and the image will be deleted. *No spam pages are to be created. Any user caught doing this will result in a warning, then a block. *Please use grammar correctly. *If a page has been protected by a admin for a good reason, do not ask for it to be unlocked again. Message Wall, Comments section and blog rules *All of these must be kept clean and family-friendly. *Do not harass users (especially if they had done nothing wrong). Any user caught doing this will result in a permanent block. *You can only create up to 2 blogs per day. Any user breaking the maximum will be warned, the next time, a block. *All topics must be related to Mario Kart DS. Any off-topic stuff will be removed. *No flooding the comments section. Any user caught doing this will result in a warning, then a block. *No posting anything inappropriate like inappropriate images, swearing or censoring, etc. Any user caught doing this will result in a 6 month or permanent block. *No unnecessary threads left on user or admins walls. They will just be removed by a admin. Thanks for taking the time to read this policy page and enjoy Mario Kart DS Wiki! Return to Mario Kart DS Wiki: Home Page. Category:Browse